


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO   Chapt.  # 14

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS During THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Still on Kashyyyk, Han waits to see if Rey contacts them.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO   Chapt.  # 14

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. # 14

 

For the next few days, no communication from Rey was received on Kashyyyk.

Han spent those anxious day’s hours venturing deep into the thick forest, brushing up his weapon skills; blasting at trees, leaves, and fallen logs as well as walking through the woods,  
strengthening his legs and building up his endurance.

He did a lot of thinking .. about his life, the things Malla had said to him and about….  
Leia. It didn’t seem like thirty-six galactic years had passed so quickly.

He ran thoughts through his mind of how he would let Rey, Leia, Luke and…… Ben know he was alive. 

After one excursion into the woods, he made his way back to the freighter he’d flown to get to Kashyyyk. He spent some time aboard the ship checking out all the systems,   
making sure there were still enough supplies on board. It needed to be flight ready when Rey arrived and he traded it to her for the Falcon.

Han gave a quirky smile to himself; the Falcon was aging as well as he was. He sure would be glad to see her again…  
****  
At the evening meal that night, Chewbacca asked him a question. “Do you want me to go with you when you fly the Falcon again?”

Han looked at Malla, who was smiling at her mate. He then poked a finger at the gray fur on Chewbacca’s chest. “Don’t you think you’re a little old for that anymore?”

With a mocking growl, Chewbacca lifted a meaty paw and rubbed Han’s shaggy gray hair.

Han laughed. “Alright…..you talk it over with Malla…you know I wouldn’t want anyone else but you, partner.”  
***  
As the days continued to pass without any contact from Rey, Chewbacca was worried that Han would run out of patience, take the freighter and leave.   
The Wookiee knew, even though Han had aged, that part of his personality hadn’t changed much.

After the evening meal, and they’d settled in the common room, Chewbacca’s fears were confirmed when Han said, “I think I’ll just go out and look for the Falcon myself.  
I can hit a few port cantinas; there’s always scuttlebutt and gossip going on in those places.”

Malla placed a gentle paw on Han’s arm. “Are you sure you are well enough for all that travel and activity?”

Han placed a hand over her paw. “Yes…it’s time I resumed my way of life. Can’t take advantage of your and Chewbacca’s goodness to let me recuperate here.”

Malla lowered her eyes, but didn’t remove her paw from under the Corellian’s hand. “You know you could live here with us for the rest of your life.”   
But, even after she said it, she knew Han would leave.

***  
A loud noise startled Han from a deep sleep. Jumping out of bed, he quickly pulled on his black pants, stomped into his boots and grabbed and powered up his blaster in one smooth movement. Rushing from the room, he saw Chewbacca already heading for the door, bowcaster in hand. They reached the door together and quietly moved out onto the ladder landing. Scanning the area and looking further out into the distant village, nothing seemed out of place.. Apparently, no one else had heard the noise…there were no lights on in the other tree huts, no one moving about.

Han and Chewbacca looked at each other… it wasn’t raining, so it wasn’t thunder….they both couldn’t have dreamed it.

At Chewbacca’s nod, Han climbed down the ladder behind him. Reaching the ground they separated and searched a wider area…nothing  
…perhaps something was further in the woods. They met up and continued walking, going deeper into the undergrowth..

Coming to a partial clearing, Han caught sight of moonlight glancing off something in the distance…He waved to Chewbacca and they headed in the direction of the flash.

They stopped short of another clearing; Han pulling back thick growths of vines and tall grass;  
his mouth dropping open and his heart pounding at what he saw……the FALCON!

He watched as whoever was in the ship, systematically shut down the inside lights, leaving the outside running ones on a low beam.

A hiss of hydraulic power accompanied the opening of the ship’s hatch, and a slight figure  
emerged.

Chewbacca placed a staying paw on Han’s chest, then broke through the undergrowth to walk into the open space.

The figure spotted the Wookiee and began rushing toward where he stood; Chewbacca finally recognizing Rey when she moved into   
a shaft of moonlight through the trees. He growled a greeting as she stopped before him.

“Chewbacca….Is something wrong? I got here as fast as I could after hearing the call.”

“Nothing is wrong.” He assured her. 

Rey looked back toward the ship… “I didn’t see that smaller ship sitting there in the dark. I clipped it some.” She told him.

‘So, that was the noise.’ Chewbacca thought. 

A figure walking out of the shrouded undergrowth caught Rey’s eye and she stepped back.

Chewbacca placed a paw on her shoulder. “It’s alright.”

Rey watched as first, black boots came into view, then, as the moonlight shafted up, a face was revealed. Rey blinked….it couldn’t be…  
But, as the figure moved closer she saw what she thought was impossible…. “Han Solo!?”

Han came into full view. “But….but…you’re dead!” She exclaimed. “I saw Ren stab you!” 

Her eyes drifted down his bare chest…to the black, jagged scar…the proof that it   
really was Han Solo.

“How?” She looked back up into his face.

Han nodded to his friend, “Come back to the hut with us and I’ll tell you everything.” He said as they turned in the direction of Chewbacca’s home.

MORE TO COME….August 31st.


End file.
